From The Frying Pan
by ChrystleMoon
Summary: When both Mayura and Loki are confused about their feelings, will they push past their fear and finally get some answers? Or will they pass up their chance at happiness? LokiXMayura ...# of chapters is undecided, T for safety...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :** Hey there! :D

Sooooo... This is my first Fanfic EVER so be nice, please... If not then I have no power over you and do whatever you want. Just try and be nice with your words and critiquing of this story. Thanks a bunch. :)

**Disclaimer: **Of course I don't own Matantei Loki Ragnarok, if I did this would have been the second season instead of a crap written fanfic. Duh. ;D

On with the story!~

* * *

><p>It was another beautiful day today, the sun was shining and the world happy. 'Not beautiful and happy enough', Mayura thought disappointedly, pouting at her hands in her lap. "Where were all the mysteries?'<p>

It had been a few months since Loki's disappearance scare and everyone was happy that everything was back to normal, for the most part…. It was awkward for a couple of days, Mayura hanging around the agency long after she was meant to go home just to make sure Loki didn't leave again. This was endearing, but still awkward.

She would try to follow him everywhere, and that means _everywhere_. A couple days of that and Loki had to let out his built up annoyance and told her he wasn't going anywhere far away so she didn't need to accompany him to the bathroom. After that she calmed down a little and they fell back into their normal routine ending with her, thankfully, going home just after dinner.

"Loki-kun?" Mayura asked the spaced out boy behind his desk.

Snapping out of his reverie he turned to look at her. "Yes, Mayura?"

A blush crossed her cheeks and she looks down. "It's nothing… never mind." She said, smiling unconvincingly at him. She had been thinking about him since the day he had left, and she was so overjoyed he came back… But she never knew why _exactly_ she was so happy about it. Sure, he was someone important to her but in what way?

It couldn't be _that _way; he was eight years old for crying out loud. But there was the distinct butterflies in her stomach whenever she looked at him… she shook her head. No, no that couldn't be, she was just worried about him leaving again; that's all. But she did want to know why he came back. Though she hadn't come up with enough courage yet to ask him.

He raised an eyebrow at her but shrugged. "Alright." Oh yeah, she was definitely hiding something. What, he wasn't sure, but she had been trying to say something ever since he came back. He just wished she would already, it was getting annoying now.

"Loki-kun?" she asked again.

"What is it Mayura, just spit in out." He said directly, closing the file before him and leaning back in his chair to give her his undivided attention.

"Well, I was just wondering…" should she ask? She couldn't decide. "… Well that is… um… Why did-"

The door swung open at that moment and Yamino came in, earning him a glare from his father. Always the one for perfect timing…

"I've brought snacks and-"Yamino looked at his father's slightly angry expression. "Some tea." He finished, setting down the plate of cookies and the kettle and cups on the desk so that he could lean closer to Loki. "What's with the look?" he whispered.

"Nothing," Loki answered evenly. He motions for the tea and Yamino pours his father and Mayura some, taking the cup over to her.

"Did I miss something?" Yamino asked Mayura.

She blushed and looked down into her new tea. "Well… No not really."

He gave her a questioning look but dropped it. Maybe he could get it out of Loki later on when she was gone. "Dinner will be ready in an hour." He said before taking his leave.

Loki turned back to Mayura almost instantly. "Well?" he prodded.

Her blush deepened and she kept her gaze down. "It's just… I have questions."

His heart stopped for a moment. Had she finally figured it out? "And?"

"You see…" she said setting her tea down to twiddle her thumbs. "They're about you."

"Mhmm."

"And I'm not sure I should ask." That was true, but mostly because it meant she would be asking such a young boy something she herself wasn't sure of. 'I like him', she admitted to herself. 'But is that it? And in what way?' her heart raced. Oh Kami-sama, help her.

The 'Kami-sama' in question just eyed her with amusement. Her cheeks were flushed in the cutest way… Whoa, wait? Did he just think about her being cute? This was Mayura! The annoying 'mystery girl' as his eldest son put it, and a mortal at that.

Maybe her questions weren't such a good idea. He didn't know what they were about, but he was sure that he probably couldn't answer her truthfully.

"Maybe your right." He said quickly.

A hurt expression crossed her face for a moment before she plastered a smile on. "Y-yeah," she stuttered. "Well anyways, I think it's time to go. Papa will be getting worried soon."

Loki looked to the grandfather clock in his study and then back to the girl. "But Mayura, it's only-"

"Ja ne!" she threw over her shoulder before racing down the stairs and out of the house.

"Five," he finished saying into the now empty room. Maybe, this was a good thing…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Eh? EEHHHHH? What did you think? I know it sucks but my muse decided to visit me finally and spend the weekend at my house and I could not deny my muse the story it wanted... That would be against my religion and the safety of cookies everywhere...

Hope you liked it though! R&R, Please&Thank you! :)

p.s. should I continue this?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long, I got a new computer and had this typed out five days ago but for some reason my internet didn't want to work, but it is now! YAY! :D So this doesn't have any conversations to it, but I felt as though their feelings and thoughts needed elaboration so I wrote this. Originally, I planned for this to be two chpaters, one for Mayura and one for Loki, but I'm taking pity on you guys. lol. So now it's just a little insight into both of their minds. :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Matantei Loki Ragnarok, if I did this would be the second season and not a fanfic.

On with the story!~

* * *

><p>Mayura walked home slowly, her face downcast and her thoughts in a jumble. 'Why didn't he want me to ask?' she thought confusedly. Was it that he knew what she was thinking and didn't feel the same? Loki was weird enough, maybe he could read minds. She blushed at the thought, really hoping it wasn't true.<p>

He had seemed like he really wanted to know, and then he just didn't. It was weird… but maybe it was like her going through his things without asking and letting her curiosity get the better of her. What if it was really better not to ask?

Sighing she slowed down even further, her legs moving on their own accord. She needed to ask though… she needed to know why he came back, for what reason.

Looking up she found herself at the park where she had told Kami-sama about Loki disappearing and where he told her he was a god and that he would grant her one wish, the wish to see Loki-kun again that was granted. Odd that she found her way here…

She took a seat on the same bench as that day and stared down at her lap. 'I like him', she thought again on her confession, if only in her head. When did that start? She couldn't remember. Probably around the same time she went into an all day frenzy looking for him, or before that even. Either way, she knew she couldn't ignore it, even if she wanted to. That's why she had to ask.

But why do you have to ask? She thought on that. Did she secretly hope that his reasons were selfless, and in involving her?... Yes, she did.

Surprised by her own thoughts she sighed again. This was all getting complicated, when it was such a simple thing.

"Why did you stay?" she asked out loud into the dark empty park to show just how easy it was.

She pouted. Even so, it was just harder to ask him when he was around. Her heart felt like it was being electrified and the butterflies in her stomach wouldn't stop, that's what prevented her from asking before. But why? Because she liked him? Because she was scared of his answer? She didn't know.

"Mou," she groaned in irritation.

Having effectively jumbled her thoughts even further she stood up and began the walk home, hoping that the knot of thoughts and feelings in her head miraculously untangled themselves on the way…

After dinner and a long and tiring conversation on explaining what happened earlier between Mayura and him, Loki climbed into bed finally. He was in his true form, not having to keep up appearances in his own room, his mind clouded with the thoughts of a certain mortal 'mystery girl' that he just couldn't shake.

He lay awake in bed for hours just thinking and going over their conversation before, until he had succeeded in giving himself a headache. Unfortunately the throbbing didn't give him the distraction he needed and his thoughts of her continued, and it was getting out of hand.

At first it was all about if he should have let her ask and just told her the truth. Then his mind branched off from his 'cute' comment he made to himself. From there it was all downhill, recalling memory after memory of exactly when he thought of her as 'cute'. Which wasn't all that great in his adult form, and slightly uncomfortable.

And as the sun started to rise in the sky he finally gave up the hope of sleep and threw off his blanket, going for a shower on the colder side. He was a man after all, how could he help it if this young high school girl had been flaunting herself in front of him unknowingly for the past year and he had taken notice? Albeit just recently, but still.

Annoyed at himself for his recent set of thoughts he went for something a little more innocent. What was Mayura to him? It wasn't something that was out of the blue, he had been thinking about it since Yamino's comment when he told them he was staying. He said that people want to stay with other that are important to them, and Loki wasn't stupid.

His son's words were directed towards Mayura of course, even if it had been worded to have a double meaning to go along with his family situation. Still, he couldn't decide if the words were right. Obviously she was important, his mind oh so nicely providing him with the memory of when Hel had shown him an illusion of Mayura's death. But was that all she was? And if that's all would he have stayed just for that?

Hold on just a second… Did he stay for her? Apparently his mind thought so, along with his sons… But was it true? And if not then why did he? Because he most certainly was ready to go kick Odin's ass back then so it wasn't out of fear. Then, why?... Could it have been her?

Finishing his shower and that train of thought, he went about getting dressed and ready for the day having changed back into his child form. The uneasy feeling of his unanswered questions to himself makes his stomach do flips and sends his mind reeling. Today was not going to be a good day for him…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So here ya are, I hoped you liked it. I also hope that i'm not making them to out of character, I strongly believe that they would feeling this way. But maybe I look a little to much into the story line to animes/mangas... Either way, It's not like they're having wild sex and getting married right off that bat. lol. Oh, and sorry if i'm leaving out a lot of the other characters, they will be in this story but i'm trying to lay down groundwork for Loki and Mayura for now. But Thor, Freyr, Freya/Reiya, Heimdall, the Norns, etc will be in this story eventually.

Hoped you liked it though! Read&Review, Please&Thank you! :)

P.s.

Yoru-anime-yume - Thank you so much! I mostly started this story because of the fact that there isn't a lot of MLR fanfics, and I will be posting new chapters every week till it's over (whenever that will be) so I hope you stick with me. :) Thank you again for your my first review.

Tsukiko hoshino - Wow thank you, you are very kind. I try to make it sound smart, but I think I fail most of the time. lol :P And yes, she had separation anxiety at first, I thought it was cute too. :3 Trust me, her walking away will soon be a thing of the past...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **HIIIIIIII!~

Um, not much to say about this chapter... Don't want to give anything away. *wink*

**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own Matantei Loki Ragnarok, if I did this would be 100x better and the second season. ;D

On with the story!~

* * *

><p>Despite earlier predictions for the day, things were going pretty well. But that was before Mayura showed up. Loki still didn't know what to say to the girl about yesterday, or whether his words warranted an apology. But the same could be said for her. Hadn't he said it before that she shouldn't be sticking her nose into things just because of curiosity?<p>

But pushing that aside, he focused on the present; and the present was trying to make him decide on having a party for Christmas in a few weeks.

"… we could even invite the other gods. Wouldn't that be fun?" Yamino said with a smile.

"Not really," Loki replied dryly. Why would he want to do that?

Yamino's face fell and he sighed. "Very well, but consider it would you?"

Loki looked at his son evenly and shrugged, mindlessly petting his other son in his lap. "If I must, though I don't see why we have to have a party. I'm sure everyone else will be busy enough as it is, and a small family thing wouldn't hurt us for once, would it?"

Yamino nodded. "I guess not, Loki-sama." With that he smiled and left the room, going back to the kitchen to prepare snacks for the coming myriad of people who flocked to his house as soon as school was over. Namely just Mayura and Thor, or Narugami as he named himself here on Midgard, but even with just those two it would be a daunting task, Narugami being a bottomless pit.

That left Loki alone with his thoughts from before. What was he going to do about Mayura?... As if on cue, he could hear the familiar and distinct sound of Mayura arriving and his mind instantly went blank while he waiting in silence for her arrival in his study.

* * *

><p>She smiled at Yamino as he took her coat and scarf from her to place them in the closet before heading up the stairs, taking them two at a time. She plastered on a smile and threw open the door. "Loki-kun, any mysteries today?"<p>

"Afternoon Mayura," he greeted her back with a small smile. "And no, none today."

She pouted and plopped down into her usual seat on his couch, lying back to look up at the ceiling in thought. In her head she had planned this far for today, the main objective to act normal. But it was failing.

"Is everything alright?"

Sitting forward she smiled at the boy. "I'm fine." She lied. Obviously, she wasn't, for inside her head and heart a storm was raging between really asking him and just keeping it to herself.

Unknown to her though, Loki was going through a very similar war within himself. He wanted to know the answers to his questions, he just wasn't sure she could give him those answers. On top of it, he also wanted to know the reason behind her actions yesterday.

"Loki-kun?"

His eyes focused on the girl, and then on the blush on her face. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry," she said hurriedly. "I was acting weird yesterday." Smiling, she hoped he just accepted it like that, not asking any further. She wasn't sure that if he did ask her that she wouldn't blurt out something she didn't mean to, or something he didn't want to hear.

He smirked. "I'm used to your weirdness by now Mayura. If you were going to apologize for it you should have done it when we first met."

Sticking out one cheek angrily she leveled with him. "Same goes for you."

Loki only smiled at her anger even that could be cute… Damn… Taking a deep breath he placed the book on his desk strategically in front of his face, as if he were reading it, to cover the blush now present. "I don't know what you mean by that."

She stood and walked over to his desk to pull the book from his hands. "You're doing it now."

He looked down to cover his blush a reached up for the book, when she pulled it away further back behind her.

"You're going to have to try harder than that." Mayura teased him.

Still keeping his head down, he stood on his chair and reached over the desk, his fingers barely touching the binding of the book. If only he could reach just a little further… but his arms were too short. Now even more embarrassed by his stature he huffed and looked up to give her a piece of his mind, reaching a little further…

She was only teasing him, a little pay back if you will. His hair at the top of his head was tickling her nose, but he was refusing to look at her. When she pulled the book back only a little more he suddenly looked up, mouth open to speak, and he went forward… a little too much.

It was a moment only a second long, maybe shorter. It was an accident too but neither could hide their surprise and embarrassment from it. Just a moment, a small moment but long enough, their lips had touched.

Loki suddenly flew back into his seat, his green eyes wide in surprise and shock before he could school his features.

Mayura however was frozen in place; the book still in her hand behind her and her lips puckered the slightest bit. Had they just… No…. But that warmth… It couldn't be, could it? Her mind snapped back to reality and she set the book down on his desk carefully and took the steps necessary to put the couches and table between them.

Her heart beat widely and loudly in her chest and her face felt like it would catch fire. "I-I'm so-sorry Loki-k-kun…" Dear Kami what had she done? She and Loki-kun had just kissed, and she felt… content? Elated? And definitely weak at the knees. Yes she liked him, but she had liked other boys too, and kissed one before. But nothing felt like this…

"That will teach you not to tease me," he said coolly, hiding his blush behind the book once again.

What were his early predictions for today? That it wouldn't be good for him? He was right, this wasn't good for him. But at the same time, he couldn't describe how happy he felt or why he was feeling it. Could it be that he… he had feelings for Mayura beyond her just being important to him? The fast beating of his heart and the blush could be a testimony to that. But, if that was true, had he stayed for her because he liked her like this? Was it just like? Because he never felt this much towards any of the many other girls he had been with before, it was never like this…

…..Oh no… Through thick and thin, always being there for each other and having spent lots of time together for over a year, slowly and surely getting closer, could it be?...

Loki-kun is too young for that…

I couldn't do that Mayura…

For the second time that week Mayura turned and walked out of his office, leaving Loki sitting at his desk staring after her, both of their minds on that kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry if it seems rushed, i'm sick with a 102 degree fever and am slightly delirious... _;

But I hoped you liked it! Read&Review, Please&Thank you! :D


End file.
